


What do little girls know about love?

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Diary/Journal, F/F, Female Tom Riddle, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Sexism, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Talking, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Fem!Tom x GinnyGinny Weasley is in love with a girl from her Diary.





	What do little girls know about love?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Give me fem!slash with Tom and Ginny 👀👀 I don’t think i’ve Seen that yet but i’m Here for it

What do little girls know about love?

  
  
  


Ginny looks at the older girl and sees her thin hips and her twig hands and thinks that this is not a girl who is rich. She looks nothing like Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass or Lavender Brown or even Hermione Granger. 

Her mother always makes sure that they have enough to eat. They sacrifice books and brand new robes, but they eat and Ginny realises that she takes these things for granted.

Skeletal fingers roam about Ginny's clothed back, in style more of a sisterly guide coming from the elder girl than that of a dance partner or a secret confidant. Ginny shows her dissapointment by frowning, but only for a few seconds. A laugh from the elder girl startles Ginny and shows her that she has noticed. The hand goes down to rest at Ginny's hip. It moves no farther. Her fingers curl and press Ginny closer to the older girl.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Ginny remembers that she has never kissed anyone before. One of her greatest fears is that she will make a fool of herself when the time comes.

The older girl smiles. It is a beautiful smile. The kind all women back in her time had to perfect if they ever wanted to get a husband, if they ever wanted to be worth something. Women are to marry and if they are of good breeding become mothers of powerful sons and biddable debutant daughters.

"I have." She answers Ginny and cranes her neck to look at the younger girl amusedly.

They are in the Diary. Ginny loves talking to her friend, because she will help her with tasks and homework and lady things that she can never ask her brothers. 

The elder girl changes into a girl closer to Ginny's age. She is still tiny, and she is still thin, and she is still sickly. Her hair is long and held tightly in a hairstyle acceptable for that time.

"I do believe I was 14." 

Ginny nods. This is all very dangerous business. Kissing. End of the world stuff, right here. 

"I could kiss you if you like." 

The nonchalance makes Ginny's cheeks pink. She crosses her arms and turns away. 

"If you are afrad we do not have to." 

Ginny is thankful for the option.

"It is always important to have a choice in the matter."

"Did you?"

"When you are a mudblood," Ginny freezes, "pureblood boys like to take what they infer is theirs. I kissed a boy I liked, but it was only the kiss I wanted. Not everything that followed." 

Then. After a pause. "Do forgive me, darling girl, I seem to have frightened you."

Ginny nods. She is frightened. Not everyone that comes to their world has a family name to use as protection. 

"As an orphan you have to do everything in your power to survive. My matron liked to hiss that when I grew old enough she would bar the doors to the orphanage and sell me to Soho. For having magic she called me devil spawn. Lilith. All sorts of names."

They sit in the diary and Ginny, too sick to think about kissing, curls her legs to rest her chin on her knees. 

"May I braid your lovely hair, dear Ginny?"

Ginny nods. The girl's hands thread through her hair gently and calmly. She sings a song from her time and Ginny relaxes.

"You are very pretty." 

"Thank you."

Ginny closes her eyes because she is tired. Where her energy goes she does not know. Her friend glows with love and she has always wanted someone like the older girl to take care of Ginny and listen to her and talk to her and offer to kiss her and not be mad when Ginny backs out.

"I like you." Ginny whispers because she is a daring girl that steals brooms from her brothers to fly and do all the things girls are not expected to like.

"I like you, too, Ginny. You mean quite a lot to me. Being with you makes me better." The elder girl makes hairstyles out of this time for Ginny, she makes her feel special and in love. 

What do little girls know about love? They get lost easily. They are naive. They are unhurt and young and beautiful. They are full of bon vivre. 

They have too much life.

Older girls have less life. 

It is only fair that young girls who love older girls give them some of their life.


End file.
